The present invention relates to a rosary card which may be used in both teaching the recital of the rosary and for actual prayer.
By way of background, rosary devices utilized in the past were either relatively expensive, complicated, or cumbersome. Furthermore, insofar as known, prior rosary devices which could actually be used for prayer also did not have instructional information thereon which would enable one to learn the rosary.